


lies of our lovers

by coffeefrog



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeefrog/pseuds/coffeefrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short fics, some previously posted on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lies of our lovers

“How much do you know about our Quartermaster?”

Bond had barely settled into the seat across from Gareth Mallory’s desk when the question was asked. He took a moment to make himself comfortable in the worn, leather chair, his eyes focused on the man across from him. “Can I ask exactly what you’re wanting to know?”

Gareth sighed and leaned back in his chair, a finger tapping on the folder closed on the desk in front of him. “I know you’re sleeping with him. Difficult to miss the looks between the two of you. While dalliances between members of MI6 are unwise, they are not against regulations.” 

There was a twitch at the corner of Bond’s lips. “I wouldn’t give a damn if there were regulations.”

“Yes, I’m aware of that, Bond. However, I would like to know what, exactly, you know about him. His past and such.”

It was a rare thing, but the line of questioning made him uncomfortable. Mallory knew something and he wanted to know if Bond knew. “We don’t spend much time talking,” he said after a moment of consideration, his voice full of meaning that wasn’t lost on Mallory.

“I’m sure you won’t be surprised to know that when I took on this job, I made a point of reviewing the records of all the top operatives and department heads within our organization. Imagine my surprise when I found something in Q’s file cross referenced with yours. And it has nothing to do with the fact that you have a relationship with him.”

Mallory opened the file and turned it, sliding it across the desk. Bond pulled it closer to him, his eyes dropping to the page where it listed Q’s full name.

_Malcolm Wallace._

That much he had already known about Q. He had gotten the name out of him the first time they slept together. Bond refused to call him Q in bed and the young man was more than happy to give that information.

But, when his eyes skimmed lower, to the section listing family, Bond’s blood ran cold. He knew the emotion showed on his face, but he didn’t care.

_Siblings: Sister - Vesper Lynd (deceased)_

"This information is for my eyes only. However, because the nature of your relationship with your Quartermaster, I believed it wise to share it with you.” A thumb drive was slid across the polished surface of Mallory’s desk and Bond closed his hand over it. “I’m sure I don’t have to instruct you to keep this information confidential save for the parties involved.”

Bond didn’t respond. He gripped the thumb drive tightly and shoved it into his pocket, rising to stride from the office. Leaving a grim faced Mallory behind.


End file.
